Heroes Alliance Triumphant
Heroes Alliance Triumphant is a direct-to-video movie that will conclude the Heroes Alliance Forever TV series, as well as the Heroes Alliance trilogy. It will be released on DVD and Blu-Ray in the United States (from Warner Premiere), Canada (from Maple Pictures), Australia (from Madman Entertainment), United Kingdom (from Metrodome Distribution), Mexico (from Televisa Home Entertainment), and South Korea (from Premiere Entertainment). It will be a theatrical release in other nations, especially Japan and the UK. The plot revolves around the Heroes Alliance trying to free Earth from Diana Holo's and Satan's control. This later spurs the final battle between the Heroes Alliance and Satan. Any action hero who haven't made an appearance in Heroes Alliance and/or Heroes Alliance Forever will make a lot of cameos & non-speaking cameos in the film for the first time. PLOT: Diana Holo, who is Josh Holo's cruel, abusive, power-hungry, fat, greedy, foul-mouthed, lazy, drug-hooked, super-drunk, alcoholic, psychotic, obese, athiest, mentally-insane, anti-American, and narcissist mother, tries to discover the source of the problem of her dark past, as well as a way to help Satan rule the planet. She and Satan find out that Josh Holo(Xandir the Spellcaster) is the source of her problems. She figured out that the Earth would be in her dark image if he never existed. So, Satan's army kidnapped Josh Holo, and starts to hypnotize him. The Heroes Alliance set out to find him everywhere they'd manage, but have no luck searching for his previous existence. They defeat Satan's army who ambush them. When they opened the gate to Hell, they arrive but they are too late! Diana has brainwashed her son completely. She orders him to say "I wish that a time machine lands here baby." After her evil wish is granted, she travels back in time and blows up a building where the younger Josh Holo is, killing him. Then, the entire world has changed. Diana Holo rules the United States, Japan, Israel, and the rest of human civilization are wiped off the face of the Earth, a lot of endangered species of animals are extinct, the environment is heavily polluted, crime rose to the roof, the Statue of Liberty is destroyed(as well as the White House & the Seven Wonders of the World which included the City of Jerusalem), the global economy is completely dead, natural disasters are out of control, the United Nations is completely abandoned, and Satan rules the rest of the world! Also, Shaylin Holo(Josh's 1st sister), Haley Holo(Josh's 2nd sister), Leelee Holo(Josh's 3rd sister), and Kamen Riders Ichigo, Nigo, V3, and Riderman were Diana's brainwashed agents. With Josh Holo gone from his existence forever without any answers, Optimus Prime is the only one who knows what's going on, and must assemble a team of available action heroes, and join forces with the Den-Liner crew to fix time(so they could restore the world's proper timeline, as well as bringing Josh Holo back from the dead). He also meets a team of Optimus from other Transformers incarnations. And they must defeat Satan, Diana Holo, and her alliance of evil villains once and for all. After Satan is sealed, and Diana Holo falls to her death. ALLIANCE OF HELL: Alliance of Hell will be the evil team of villains who rule the world, if Josh Holo never existed somewhere on Earth, in the film. The members are below: 'Leaders:'(founders of the Alliance of Hell) Satan-the main villain where EVERY SINGLE action hero challenge him in the final battle Diana Holo-Josh Holo's evil mother who successfully rules the United States Jeem Modeem-second-in-command Adolf Hitler-third-in-command Osama bin Laden-fourth-in-command Napoleon-fifth-in-command Hirohito the Showa Emperor-sixth-in-command 'Generals:'(those who serve the leaders, and command the warriors in battle) *The generals sit in chairs, circling around a large, round table. Megatron(Transformers) Rita Repulsa(Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) Darth Vader(Star Wars) Cobra Commander(G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero) Cy-Kill(Go-Bots) Maximus IQ(Atomic Betty) Contessa De Worm(Cosmic Quantum Ray) Snaptrap(T.U.F.F. Puppy) Skeletor(He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) Mumm-Ra(Thundercats) Khan Noonien Singh (Star Trek) Omega(Doctor Who) Ambassador Hell/Garagaranda(Kamen Rider)*He dons the same black armor like he did when joining Dai-Shocker in Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs Dai-Shocker. Bowser(Super Mario Bros.) Black Cross Fuehrer(Himitsu Sentai Goranger)*His same look from "Gokaiger! Goseiger! Super Sentai! 199 Great Hero Battle!" Lord Voldemort(Harry Potter) Dr. Claw(Inspector Gadget) Zoltar(Battle of the Planets) The Night Master(Yin Yang Yo!) Myotismon(Digimon: Digital Monsters) Tex Hex (Bravestarr) High Roller (Hero 108) Lawrence Limburger (Biker Mice from Mars) Mondraggor (Pandamonium) Shao Khan (Mortal Kombat) Tessai (Ninja Scroll anime franchise) The Dark Enforcer (Who wants to be a Super Hero?) Sheriff Terrorbull (Wild West C.O.W.- Boys Of Moo Mesa) Van Kleiss (Generator Rex) Sigma (Mega Man X) Pinky and the Brain(Pinky and the Brain) Captain Kalus (Hot Wheels Battle Force 5) Dr. Doom (Fantastic Four) The Professor (Huntik:Secrets & Seekers) Black Shadow (F-Zero) Megamo(Heroes Alliance) Hordak (She-Ra Princess of Power) Cybron (Skysurfer Strike Force) Wrath-Amon(Conan the Adventurer) Tormak (Galtar and the Golden Lance) Vertex (RollBots) Shadow Slammer (Legend of the Hawaiian Slammers) Azula (Avatar:the Last Airbender) Shinri Shiogami (Nazca) Dr. Karbunkle (Biker Mice from Mars) Mindok The Mind Menace (Thundarr the Barbarian) Icy (Winx Club) Wolf O'Donnell(Star Fox) Dio Brando (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) Mon*Star (Sliverhawks) Victor Veloci (Dinosquad) Jack Spicer (Xiaolin Showdown) Ganondorf(The Legend of Zelda) Tony Montana(Scarface) Lord Nazmul (Di-Gata Defenders) Overlord (Spiral Zone) Cyberface (Savage Dragon) Bloth (Pirates of Dark Waters) Nerissa (W.I.T.C.H.) Darkstorm (Visionaries: Knights of the Magical Light) Simon Bar Sinister (Underdog) Naraku (Inuyasha) Ash Crimson (King of Fighters) Doctor Silk (Ninjak) Aa'une the Oligarch (Chaotic: M'arrillian Invasion) 'Warriors:'(those who serve both leaders and generals) Goldar(Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) Genosect(Pokemon) Carnage, Sabretooth, Juggernaut, The Executioner, Holocaust, Crimson Dynamo, Enchantress, Ruckus, Grim Reaper, and Baron Zemo(Marvel Comics) Lex Luthor, Metallo, Clayface, Klarion the Witch Boy, and Black Manta(DC Comics) Violator, Widowmaker, Overlord, Urizen, Damian Darklord and Lord Recluse (Image Comics) Chucky(Child's Play) Bluto(Popeye) Orochimaru(Naruto: Shippuden) Colonel Zol/Wolf Man and Dr. Shinigami/Ikadevil(Kamen Rider) Soundwave, Laserbeak, Rumble, Ravage, Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Slipstream, Blitzwing, Cyclonus, Scrapper, Scavenger, Mixmaster, Long Haul, Bonecrusher, and Hook(Transformers) Boba Fett(Star Wars) Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard(Yin Yang Yo!) Evil-Lyn, Beast-Man, Trapjaw, and Mer-Man(He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) Flogg, Slushhead, Optikk, Karatii, Grr, Crita, Lizorr, and Hoove (The New Adventures of He-Man) Chameleon(T.U.F.F. Puppy) Zebra Brothers (Hero 108) Juri Han, Sagat, Vega, and Balrog (Street Fighter) Tobe(Pucca: Funny Love) Metal Sonic(Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Captain Hook(Peter Pan) Shredder(Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Destro, and Baroness (G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero) Freddy Krueger(A Nightmare on Elm Street) Jason Voorhees(Friday the 13th) Hades(Ulysses 31) Hairball, Greasepit, Fred the Mutant, Lord Camembert, Dr. Karbunkle and Cataclysm (Biker Mice from Mars) Psy-Crow(Earthworm Jim) Dynamo, Vile, High Max, and Lumine (Mega Man X) Percival Tachyon (Ratchet & Clank) Replicon, Grenader, Lazarette, Noxious, Chronozoid, and Dr. Five Eyes (Skysurfer Strike Force) Dark Queen, Robo Manus, Silas Volkmire, Big Blag, and General Slaughter (Battletoads) 'Foot Soldiers:' Putty Patrol Shocker Soldiers Zoldiers Stormtroopers al-Qaeda terrorists Foot Clan Ninjas Daleks Vehicons Krimzon Guards Sontarans Nazi SS Soldiers Evil Circus Clowns Decepticon Soldiers Cylons 'And Introducing Organization XIII: '(those who serve both the foot soldiers & a few other historical war soldiers) Xemnas Xigbar Xaldin Vexen Lexaeus Zexion Saix Axel Demyx Luxord Marluxia Larxene Roxas Xion VOICE CAST: Robert Pattinson-Xandir the Spellcaster Judd Nelson-Rodimus Prime Dolph Lundgren-Lord Axenmorth Warwick Davis-Probe Tim Blaney-Wreck-Gar Peter Cullen-Optimus Prime Roger Craig Smith-Sonic the Hedgehog Jackie Earl Haley-Satan, Freddy Krueger, Rorschach, Goldar Cree Summer-Rita Repulsa, Lazarette Michael McConnohie-Nostradamus, Tracks, Bloth President Barack Obama-Himself Steven Spielberg-Himself Vice President Joe Biden-Himself Michelle Obama-Himself Peter Thomas-Introduction Narrator David Tennant- The Doctor (Tenth Doctor) Patrick Stewart-Professor Charles Xavier Charlie Adler-Baron Zemo, Cobra Commander, Ikadevil, Deputy Fuzz Maile Flanagan-Diana Holo Ammar Daraiseh-Osama bin Laden Jesse "The Body" Ventura-Jeem Modeem Rosario Dawson-Nitrogeneticka Frank Welker-Megatron, Soundwave, Rumble, Laserbeak, Ravage, Skywarp, Peter Venkman, Ray Stantz, Dr. Claw, General Slaughter, Dr. Five Eyes, Topspin, Bowser, Brain, Grr, Damian Darklord, Jumpy Ghostface, Mirage Jeff Bennett-Kamen Rider Ichigo, Kamen Rider Nigo, Egon Spengler, Kelswick, The Cowlorado Kid, Inferno Travis Willingham-Cy-Kill, Khan Noonien Singh, Ironhide, Devastator, Knuckles the Enchidna Dee Bradley Baker-Adolf Hitler, Carnage, Ookla the Mok, Steeljaw Maurice LaMarche-Inspector Gadget Edward Anser-Napoleon, J. Jonah Jameson, Shaman Carlos Mencia-Kim Jong-il, Fidel Alejandro Castro, King of Mexico Corey Burton-Captain Hook, Destro, Boba Fett, Mondraggor, Orko, Brawn Christopher Bevins-Hirohito the Showa Emperor, Grapple Steven Blum-Tex Hex, Wolverine, Orochimaru, Scumphyte, Overlord, Jack Cayman, Spike Seigel, Lord Nazmul, Violator Scott Menville-Iceman Susan Eisenberg-Wonder Woman Patrick Fraley-Marshal Moo Montana, Baxter Stockman Jim Cummings-Shadow Slammer, Replicon, Darkwing Duck, The Dakota Dude Grey DeLisle-Kitty Katswell, She-Ra, Invisible Woman Jerry Trainor-Dudley Puppy Nicole Sullivan-April O'Neal (Channel 6 Newscaster), Drew Saturday, Arcee Julian Sands-Maximus IQ Matthew W. Taylor-Snaptrap, Marsupilami Neil Patrick Harris-Spider-Man, Vexen, Silverbot Quniton Flynn-Bumblebee, Sludge, Tobe Austin St. John-Red Ranger Phil LaMarr-Winston Zeddemore, Omega, Captain Warsaw, Donatello, Skywarp, Alpha Trion, Arrowhead, Doc Saturday Kevin Michael Richardson-Omega Supreme, Bluto, Zoltar, Darth Vader, Cyclonus, Cybron, Air Enforcer, Pimple, Modo, Roadblock, Wolf Man, Obelix, Bulkhead Robin Atkin Downes-Mumm-Ra, Chronozoid, Urizen, Luxord Vanessa Marshall-Baroness, The Dark Queen, Ashtara, Crita, Sliced Ice Johnny Yong Bosch-Galtar, Axel, El Demonio Negro, Ren, Lin Chung, Zero Clancy Brown-Ultra Magnus, Ambassador Hell, Shredder, Lex Luthor, Karatti, Cataclysm Tajja Isen-Atomic Betty, Leo Minor Nic Sampson-He-Man, Mr. Fantastic Brad Dourif-Chucky Rick D. Wasserman-Thor, Lawrence Limburger, Sheiff Terrorbull, Lexaeus, Windcharger Kari Wahlgren-Enchantress, Goleeta, Slipstream, Evil-Lyn, Elementa Billy West-Popeye, Slimer, High Roller, Demyx, Slag Tom Kenny-Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard, Arthur, Skeletor, Clone # 2716057, Starscream, Garagaranda, Tobe, Vertex, Psy-Crow, Sunstorm, Marc Thompson-Dante Vale, Simon Bar Sinister, Blitzwing, Roadbuster, Impactor, Vinnie Liam O'Brein-Noxious, Shipwreck, Dynamo, Link, Mega Man X, Air Raid Natalia Cigliuti-Scarlett Fred Tatasciore-Big Blag, Mon*Star, Hulk, Superion, The Thing, Trapjaw, Juggernaut, Trypticon, Grimlock, Balrog, Greasepit, Xaldin, Ramhorn Daran Norris-MerMan, Metallo, Trailbreaker, Chameleon, The Chief, Wolf O'Donnell, Asterix John DiMaggio-Tiny, Wheeljack, Slushhead, Bender Keone Young-?? Tara Strong-Olive Oyl, Bloom, Princess, Keyop, Widowmaker, Lumine, Xion, Leelee Holo Michael Sinterniklaas-Leonardo, Skysurfer One, Smokescreen Townsend Coleman-Rash, Sentinel Prime, Rotorstorm, The Tick, Saix, Rewind Wayne Grayson-Michelangelo, Soar Loser Nolan North-Raphael, Deadpool, Crazy Stunts, Jess Harnell-Ruckusmax the Soundmaster, Barricade, Zebra Brothers Rob Paulsen-Hairball, Fred the Mutant, Throttle, Brain(talking voice), Slingshot Casey Kasem-Cliffjumper, Bluestreak, Mark, Teletram 1 Yuri Lowenthal-Zitz, Naruto, Vega, Human Torch Keith Szarabajka-Savage Dragon, Duke, Feedback, Vile Andre Sogliuzzo-Thundarr the Barbarian, Shao Khan, Hades, Marshall Bravestarr, Sideswipe Jessica Strauss-Juri Han, Icy, Cerina, Larxene David Lodge-Tormak Richard Epcar-Aa'une the Oligarch, Zenith Man Nicholas Briggs-Dalek voices Steel Chambers-The Dark Enforcer, Motormaster, Thirty-Thirty James Arnold Taylor-Swoop, Jason Voorhes, Lizorr, Spin Bill Fagerbakke-Snarl, Huffer Thom-Adcox Hernanadez-Shinri Shiogami, Klarion the Witch Boy, Jack Spicer Troy Baker-Van Kleiss, Jet Fire Susan Spano-?? Marc Anthony Samuel-Victor Veloci, Sunstreaker Keith Ferguson-Tykhan, Flogg, Lord Reluse, Lord Camembert, Percival Tachyon, Marluxia, Blaster, Hoist Kimberly Brooks-Shaylin Holo James C. Mathis III-High Max, Black Panther Colleen O'Shaughnessey-?? Wally Wingert-Dio Brando, Ash Crimson, Perceptor, M.O.D.O.K., Air Razor Crispin Freeman-Eject Alan Oppenheimer-Mindok The Mind Menace, Warpath, Beachcomber Isaac C. Singleton jr.-Sagat, Overlord (Image Comics), Jazz Jason Liebrecht-Zexion Laura Bailey-?? Hunter Mackenzie Austin- Haley Holo Patrick Warburton-Buzz Lightyear Sumalee Montano-Nerissa, Azula, Judge J. B. McBride Jeffrey Combs-Ratchet, Sun Slammer, Fireflight Vincent Martella-Gears David Allen Kramer-?? Roz Ryan-?? Michaelia Caroll-Mystique Sonya Christopher Coery Smith-Zebra Brothers Dana Lyn Baron-?? Kevin Delaney-?? Joey Dedio-Roxas, Skydive Dmitiri Diatchecko-Cyberface, Xenmas, Metroplex David Kaye-Doctor Silk Xander Berkeley-Darkstorm, Hoove, Robo Manus, Xigbar Ian James Corlett-Mighty Ray, Mr. No Hands Thomas Bromhead-?? Cam Clarke-Hound, Prowl Graham McTavish-Thundercracker Gwendoline Yeo-?? Additional Voices Keith Szarabajka-Security Guards Dee Bradley Baker Travis Willingham-Body Guards Isaac C. Singleton jr David Herman-Poffice Officers Patrick Warburton Bill Faggerbakke-Male Citizens Michael Sinterniklaas Andre Sogliuzzo Karen Strassman-Female Cititzens Susan Eisenberg Hunter Mackenzie Austin Andre Sogliuzzo-Armed Froces Sam Riegel-Decepticon Soliders Dan Green Rick D. Wasserman John DiMaggio James Arnold Taylor Fred Tatasciore-Putty Patrol Edwin Neal Marc Thompson David Wald Bridgett Riley David Herman-Zoldiers Chris Edgerly Jim Ward-Sentinels Daran Norris-Shocker Soldiers Marc Thompson Clancy Brown Keith Szarabajka Shirin Amini-al-Qaeda terrorists Zuhair Haddad Phil LaMarr Ghassen Mashini Jim Cummings Patrick Sabongui Nolan North-Krimzon Guards Robin Atkin Downes Corey Burton-Sontarans Isaac C. Singleton jr Robin Atkin Downes Dee Bradley Baker-Nazi SS Soldiers Corey Burton Patrick Seitz Frank Welker-Animal Effects Dee Bradley Baker SOUNDTRACK: All music composed & orchestrated by Steve Jablonsky (Transformers film series) & Guy Michelmore (Ultimate Avengers the Movie, Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes) combined forces with the Czech Film Orchestra (Valkryia Chronicles series, Epic Movie) , and latin singing choir conductor by Jan Chalipecky Music Score: Tracklisting' ' 1. "Introspective Overture" 2. "Main Titles" 3. "Dark Pasts" 4. "Looking for Answers" 5. "Reminiscence of History" 6. "Organization XIII Arrives" 7. "Financial Economy Corrupts" 8. "Satan's Negotiations with all the Generals in a circle" 9. "Xandir's Abduction" 10. "Death of Xandir the Spellcaster" 11. "Determination Solitude" 12. "No Sign of Xandir the Spellcaster" 13. "Satan's Assembly over Xandir the Spellcaster" 14. "Into Darkness" 15. "I Wish that a Time Machine Lands Here Baby." 16. "Global Pandemic over Insolence" 17. "Awakening Evil--The Prophecy begins" 18. "Crossfiring the Battlestation" 19. "World is Dying" 20. "One Shall Stand, One Shall Fall" 21. "Josh Holo Returns/Josh vs Satan" 22. "The World is Back To Normal" 23. "All of the Heroes Come Together" 24. "Good vs Evil---the Greatest Battle in History" 25. "Give Jesus Our Strength!" 26. "Final Decision" 27. "End Credits" Bonus Track not used in the film 1. "Outta my Magical Hands(Xandir the Spellcaster's theme)" by James Hetfield & Vika Jigulina <2nd song in the end credits> BONUS REMIX CD: When the soundtrack for the movie comes out, another CD will come out as well. Songs are theme songs based on TV shows that starred the members of the Heroes Alliance, and every one of them are remixes performed by different artists. #Heroes Alliance theme "Fight as a Family" by #Transformers Theme by Black Lab #Let's Go! Rider Kick! by Rider Girls #Mighty Morphin Power Rangers by ? #Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! by My Darkest Days #Pucca by ? #Yin Yang Yo! by Alien Ant Farm #Digimon: Digital Monsters by ? #Spider-Man by The Ramones (also features in Saturday Morning Cartoons: Greatest Hits) #Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot by ? #Himitsu Sentai Goranger by ? #Popeye the Sailor Man by ? #Ghostbusters by ? #Atomic Betty by ? #T.U.F.F. Puppy by Volbeat #Thundercats by ? #Captain Planet ending theme by ? #Inspector Gadget by ? #Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles by ? #Pokemon "Gotta Catch 'Em All!" by We Came as Romans #Naruto: Shippuden "Heroes Come Back" by ? #G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero by ? #Go-Bots by ? #Sailor Moon by ? #Kim Possible by ? #Gekko Kamen by ? #Cyborg 009(1960s) by ? #Kikaider by ? #Captain Flamingo by ? #Beyblade: Metal Fusion by ? #Bakugan Battle Brawlers by Pop Evil #Men in Black by ? #The Powerpuff Girls ending theme by Paramore #Ben 10 original theme by ? #Generator Rex by ? #W.I.T.C.H. by High & Mighty Color #Mighty Mouse by ? #Ultraman by ? #Heroes Alliance Ending theme "We are the Alliance" by ? GIANT HERO MONSTERS, SUPERHEROES, AND ROBOTS THAT WILL APPEAR GIANT MONSTERS AND HEROES *Godzilla and other monsters that joined him in Godzilla movies *King Kong *Kamen Rider J *Ultraman *Gamera *Death Kappa *Gorgo *Yongary *Varan the Unbelievable SUPER SENTAI MECHA: *Varidreen *Sky Ace *Battle Fever Robo *Daidenjin *Sunvulcan Robo *Gogglerobo *Dynarobo *Biorobo *Changerobo *Flashking *Great Five *Liverobo *Turborobo *Fiverobo *Jet Icarus *Daizyujin *Dairen-Oh *Muteki Shogun *Ohranger Robo *RV Robo *Galaxy Mega *Gingai-Oh *Victory Robo *Timerobo *Gaoking *Senpuujin *Abaren-Oh *Dekaranger Robo *Magiking *DaiBouken *GekiTouja *Engine-Oh *Shinken-Oh *Gosei Great *Gokai-Oh POWER RANGERS MEGAZORDS *Ultrazord *Thunder Ultrazord *Ninja Ultrazord *Shogun Megazord *Zeo Ultrazord Carrier Mode *Super Zeo Megazord *Warrior Wheel *Auric *Turbo Megazord *Robo Racer *Rescue Megazord *Artillatron *AstroDelta Megazord *Mega Winger *Mega Voyager *Galaxy Megazord(powered by Lights of Orion) *Defender Torozord *Stratoforce Megazord *Centauros Megazord *Zenith *Lightspeed Solarzord *Supertrain Megazord *Omega Megazord *Shadow Force Megazord(Mode Red) *Quantumsaurus Rex Megazord *Wild Force Megazord *Kongazord *Predazord *Isis Megazord *Animus *Pegasus Megazord *Hurricane Megazord(riding the Mammoth Zord) *Valkasaurus Megazord *Triceramax Megazord *Brachio Zord *Delta Titan Megazord *Delta Command Megazord *S.W.A.T. Megazord *Titan Megazord *Solar Streak Megazord *Centauros Phoenix Megazord *Manticore Megazord *Phoenix Unizord *Drivemax Ultrazord *Flashpoint Megazord *Battlefleet Megazord *Sentinel Knight *Jungle Pride Charge *Jungle Master Megazord *RPM Ultrazord *Road Attack Zord *Battlewing Megazord *Claw Battlezord OTHER ROBOTS: *Dynamo(The Powerpuff Girls) *Super Robot(Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!) *Voltron(Voltron: Defender of the Universe) *Giant Robo(Giant Robo) *Taekwon V(Robot Taekwon V) *Gigantor(Gigantor) *Big Guy(Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot) *Mazinger Z(Mazinger Z) *Goemon Impact(Legend of the Mystical Ninja) *Ganger 28(Bunny Maloney) *Omega Supreme(Transformers) *Superion(Transformers) POKEMON IN THE FINAL BATTLE: Ash's Pokemon Pikachu Pidgeotto Bulbasaur Charizard Squirtle Krabby Tauros Muk Misty's Pokemon Togepi Goldeen Staryu Psyduck Brock's Pokemon Onix Geodude Zubat Vulpix HUNTIK TITANS IN THE FINAL BATTLE Lok's Titans Freelancer Lindorm Kipperin Dendras Springer Sophie's Titans Sabriel Feyone Icarus Albion Dante's Titans Caliban Metagolem Solwing Ignatius Zhalia's Titans Gareon Kilthane King Basilisk DUKE'S TEAM OF G. I. JOES IN THE FINAL BATTLE Scarlett Roadblock Tunnel Rat Snake Eyes Ripcord Blowtorch Gung-Ho Flint Quick Kick Lady Jaye Wild Bill Bazooka Mutt & Junkyard Footloose Clutch Alpine Barbecue Cover Girl Recondo Airbourne Spirit & Freedom Jinx Sgt. Slaughter Falcon Law Chuckles Big Lob Leatherneck Dial Tone Sci-Fi DIGIMON IN THE FINAL BATTLE: *WarGreymon *MetalGarurumon *Garudamon *Lilymon *MegaKabuterimon *Zudomon *MagnaAngemon *Angewomon *Imperialdramon(fighting mode) *Silphymon *Shukkuamon *Gallantmon(crimson mode) *MegaGargomon *Sakuyamon *Justimon *Antylamon *Aldamon *Beowulfmon *Beetlemon *Kazemon *Kumamon *Lowemon *ShineGreymon(burst mode) *MirageGaogamon(burst mode) *Rosemon(burst mode) *Ravemon(burst mode) AUTOBOTS IN THE FINAL BATTLE *Bumblebee *Ironhide *Ratchet *Sideswipe *Arcee *Bulkhead *Trailbreaker *Sunstreaker *Warpath *Rodimus Prime *Jazz *Wheeljack *Cliffjumper *Bluestreak *Hound *Springer *Windcharger *Brawn *Inferno *Smokescreen *Blaster *Huffer *Skyfire *Hoist *Grapple *Metroplex *Star Saber *Ultra Magnus *Kup *Skids *Mudflap Aerialbots *Silverbot *Skydive *Fireflight *Slingshot *Air Raid *Airazor Wreckers *Topspin *Roadbuster *Impactor *Leadfoot *Sandstorm *Broadside *Rotorstorm *Whirl Dinobots *Grimlock *Slag *Sludge *Snarl *Swoop MEGA MAN ENEMIES WILL APPEAR AS FOOT SOLDIERS *Spycopters *Ball De Vouxs *Victoroids *Radar Killers *Mole Borers *Sniper Joes *Oshitsu Osarettsu *Bolters *Mets *Ganseki Carriers *Snow Sliders *Crablasters *Disk Boy 08 *Slidames *Beetrons *Cannon Drivers *Rideloid-Gs *Guardroids *Guardroid VR *Guardroid Alpha *Skyroids *Rolleroids *Sphereroids *Spikys *Moledgis *Hover Gunners *Fly Gunners *Float Gunners *Batton Bone G *Garakuta Robots *Tubamail-S *Roaders *Sky Farmers *Rightods *Sabotteins *Bunby Tanks *Tripropellerns *Trucker Joes *Fan Fiends *Bubble Bats *Dachones *Dachone Ltd. Ed. *M-445 *M-442A *SRU-21/P *CFN-24 *Throne Vines *Apache Joes *Hammer Joes *Crystal Joes *Rider Joes *Piriparees *Returning Machine Gun Joes *Machine Gun Joes *Gunner Joes *Gorilla Tanks Category:Crossover films Category:Superheroes Category:Mystery Category:Supervillians Category:Direct-to-video film Category:Animation Category:Science fiction Category:Movies Category:War Category:Upcoming Category:Revelations Category:Action Category:Crossover films Category:Global Disaster Category:Something better than Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue Category:Apocalypse Category:Events Category:Feature film Category:Supernatural thriller Category:Superheroes